


Shards of a Whole

by CapGirlCanuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All from Whole Shards, Fanart, Fanart collection, Gen, Will note which chapter(s) pics are from, Yes I drew all of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapGirlCanuck/pseuds/CapGirlCanuck
Summary: "Don't tell me the moon is shining. Show me the glint of light on broken glass." -- Anton ChekhovFanart of fragments and moments from the Whole Shards story by Star and Shield (Griselda_Banks).(You should probably read that in order to understand these.)





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griselda_Banks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Banks/gifts), [SergeantToMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantToMyCaptain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shards of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073009) by [Star and Shield (Griselda_Banks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Banks/pseuds/Star%20and%20Shield). 



> So I came up with more than one sketch for this story. Yes, I love it, it inspires me, and I'm forever grateful to the One who makes me whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 12: The Scars that Linger

This one is for you, girl. God bless you, today, and every day.


	2. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From chapter 18: Winter's End (Make Me Whole).   
> Inspired mainly by a conversation with the author on chapter 26: Too Good To Be True (Shards of Me). The first two panels are straight from the story. The last one is also sort of inspired by the scene with Sam and the mask (when Bucky crushes it in his hand) in chapter 18: The More Things Change (Shards of Me), but I couldn't make it work to put Sam in the drawings. Sorry :(

 

_There was no mask between them now._


	3. Hot-chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 6: On the Edge of a Knife (Make Me Whole). But totally not serious!

Needed to do something simple to break through, mentally. That line from Winter never fails to make me laugh, funniest line in the whole thing.


	4. Letters to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 9: Echoes of the Past (Make Me Whole).  
> I don't know if this is appropriate, but I needed to do it.

_To honour the lives lost as a result of the Humboldt Broncos bus crash, April 6, 2018._

_I have no other words, except #HUMBOLDTSTRONG._


End file.
